


crème de la jongin

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Slight foodplay, edging kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Excess Easter eggs gifted to Jongin gives him an idea. Of course it's at Chanyeol's expense.





	crème de la jongin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the easter egg ads i've been seeing everywhere, lol. don't judge too hard, it's my first chankai (let's pretend i haven't been yelling about that roadtrip au) and i wrote it past midnight.

Chanyeol taps his foot impatiently in the lift, he’s almost half an hour late and he feels terrible. Even though he was already tired by evening, he was planning on staying late at the office. Jongin’s call was a welcome relief, despite him still being tired and just wanting to collapse into bed.

At last he arrives at Jongin’s floor with a ding. He runs a hand through his hair and straightens his clothes, making sure he’s presentable as he knocks on the door even though it’s _Jongin_ and he probably couldn’t care less.

Jongin answers swiftly, like he’d been waiting next to the door and Chanyeol feels another stab of guilt.

“Hi Jongin.” he thrusts the box of chocolate in front of him in offering, smiling sheepishly. 

“You’re late hyung.” Jongin states but his grin tells Chanyeol he’s not in trouble at all.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up with paperwork. Kyungsoo kept telling me I couldn’t put it off till tomorrow.” 

“It’s okay. You’re the _big shot_. But you have to make it up to me.” Jongin takes the box and pulls him inside.

“Chocolate isn’t enough?”

“Hyung, is my time only worth chocolate?” Jongin stops and crosses his arms, the pout on his face more lethal than any business deal Chanyeol’s has ever had to navigate. “Besides, I don’t know what to do with all the other boxes I’ve received.”

“Okay, fine, fine. I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want. Let’s just get on with what you need first.”  Chanyeol chuckles and nudges Jongin to the living room where he knows Jongin was leading him.

“So, when is it due?” he sits down on sofa and picks up Jongin’s laptop from the coffee table. It’s open on a blank document and Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Tomorrow.” it’s Jongin’s turn to shuffle sheepishly. 

“You’re hopeless.” Chanyeol shakes his head again, “Come here.” It’s not the first time Jongin has sought assistance from him for an assignment but it is the first time he’s left it so close.

“‘Business process outsourcing management.’ I can’t think of anything.” Jongin flops down next to him, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s bicep and resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“You know Minseok would be better equipped to help you with this, right? If you can get an extension I can tell him to take a few hours to help you.” Chanyeol is already reaching for his phone to text the outsourcing relationship manager of his firm but Jongin pulls on his arm and shakes his head.

“I want _you_ to help me, hyung. Minseok hyung is gonna be all serious and I won’t understand anything.”  

“Jongin, learning is a serious thing.” Chanyeol chides and makes to flick Jongin’s forehead but the puppy of a human hides his face in his shoulder.

“But it can be fun too. It’s fun with you.” Jongin pouts up at him and Chanyeol looks away, already nodding. He’s tired and doesn’t want to test his own patience with how long he can stare at Jongin’s pursed pretty lips before he does something out of bounds.

“Okay, let’s see. We have the introduction, obviously. Then we’re going to break it down into the driving factors of BPO, mainly globalization and technology trends. Wait, there are different types— Jongin, are you listening?” Jongin is staring at him and Chanyeol wonders if he’d eaten that sandwich too messily and left traces on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s just...I’m bored. Can we do something else for a bit?”

“Your paper is due tomorrow, Jongin. You need to focus.”

“Please? I’ll focus after we take a break. You’re tired too, right?” Jongin takes the laptop from him and sets it back on the table, looking at him with a smile Chanyeol knows is saccharine but has never failed to lay his will at Jongin’s feet.

“Let me guess, you want to cuddle.” Chanyeol sighs. There are times Chanyeol has been left incredulous by the younger man for calling him over, telling him _hyung, it’s an emergency,_ only to pull him down onto the sofa or his bed saying _hyung, I really need a cuddle_. Days where Chanyeol had been in the middle of something important, he’d gotten annoyed. But most days it’s a breather for him too and it’s a delight to indulgent the cuddle monster, even if he pretends it’s an inconvenience.  

“Actually, no. I have so many of these stupid eggs, hyung.” Jongin says, scowling at the basket of Cadbury Creme Eggs on the glass table like they offend him, “I don’t know who told everyone they’d be a good idea to dump here. Anyway, let’s play a game.” his scowl turns into a bright smile as he looks back at Chanyeol again and it’s almost enough to make Chanyeol dizzy with whiplash. 

“What kind of game?” Chanyeol is weary. Most of Jongin’s suggestions result in Chanyeol’s humiliation or absolute exhaustion and Chanyeol’s not up for either today. 

“Easter egg hunt! I haven’t played since I was a kid. I think I miss it.” 

“What’s the catch?” 

“Oh! You know me so well!” Jongin beams and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. “Well, let’s say the loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“As in?” Chanyeol raises a brow, this condition is too vague and despite Jongin’s adorable nature, he can get creative at Chanyeol’s expense.

“Anything. Anything at all. Like, if I win, I can tell you to take me to that ridiculously expensive restaurant you took us last month and order everything on the menu or get you to write all my essays for a semester. If you win, you can order me to do anything. Like write my own essays without help. Anything really.” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows, knowing he’s driving a hard bargain. It would be great to spend the time spent on essays doing something else with Jongin, even if his brows furrowed in concentration, scrunched nose and slipping glasses is a warming sight Chanyeol might not be ready to sacrifice.

“Come on hyung. Please? Don’t make me beg. Do you want me to beg?” Jongin’s pout is simmering with something else and Chanyeol chides himself for his contorted direction of thoughts.

“Just for a little bit. And don’t get any wild ideas if you win.” Chanyeol doesn’t like losing and he’s good at winning all that he wants but losing to Jongin doesn’t get under his skin as it would otherwise with anyone else.

“Yes, you’re the best hyung.” Jongin squeezes him in a quick hug before bouncing up to get explain the rules to him.

“So I’m going to mark five eggs with a certain colour, another five with a different colour. We’ll stand outside as we each hide our five and the person who finds the most eggs that belong to the other person in twenty minutes wins, sound fair?”

Chanyeol thinks it does.

  


 

“It’s not fair.” he finds himself saying almost an hour later. He’s found an astounding amount of one egg while Jongin holds three of his marked with blue ink.

“The rules are the rules.” Jongin shrugs, his eyes sparkling with glee.

“No. Let’s rematch.”

“Nope. Nope. Come with me. I have to claim my prize.” Jongin doesn’t let him argue anymore, taking his hand and pulling him along.

“What is that exactly?” Chanyeol isn’t one to fear many things but Jongin who’s always been harmless and cute kinda terrifies him right now. At least before he’d always known what he was getting himself into. The determined strides the younger man leads him with is a little intimidating.

“Sit down.” he doesn’t give him much choice, pushing him into one of the small dining table chairs he’s pulled out.

“Hyung, yes or no, did you lose?” Jongin crosses his arms like he’d done earlier and Chanyeol can’t believe he thought this human was intimidating just moments before. Jongin’s pout is as soft as acid is corrosive.

“Yes, I lost.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“And did you understand the terms of the game before agreeing to it?”

“Wanna try Business Law instead of Management?” Chanyeol teases, “yes, I understood the terms.” he says when Jongin glares at him.

“Great. So you have to do what I want.” Jongin claps his hands, excitement lighting his face. 

“And...what exactly do you want?” Chanyeol asks Jongin’s back as the latter goes to one of the cupboards.

“I want you,” Jongin turns back, hands behind his back and smile soft on his face, “to let me do what I want. To you.” it takes a moment for Chanyeol’s brain to identify what dangles from Jongin’s hand when he holds it up. The silver gleams in the bright kitchen lighting and Chanyeol’s jaw goes slack.

“You want to handcuff me?”

“Yes!” he takes Chanyeol’s slack arms and leads them behind the chair. Part of Chanyeol rings alarms in his head, urging him to stop Jongin, but the slightly larger part of him that’s been subject to overwhelming want for Jongin makes stationary an executive command. He doesn’t have much of a choice when he hears the clicking of the cuffs as Jongin fastens him to the thin wooden bars of the chair. 

Jongin hops onto the table and leans forward with a grin. Chanyeol thinks perhaps it’s his mind that’s jumping to the gutters too fast. 

“I’m gonna put a show on for you, okay?” Jongin is still bright but dark sultry shadows seem to have materialized around him, turning him into that alluring illusion Chanyeol feels Jongin sometimes turns into.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Jongin says casually, like he’s not pulling off his thin beige t-shirt— that might call Chanyeol’s wardrobe home—grabbing it by the seams and slowly lifting it off his body, leaving his golden torso open for Chanyeol’s eyes to drink in with each inch he reveals. He sits back again, bare from the waist up, pushes his dangling feet further apart and examines Chanyeol.

“Do you know how good you look in a suit? I’ve wanted to ask you to bend me over your desk so many times when I visit your office.” Jongin says like he’s telling Chanyeol how he almost fell asleep in a lecture again. Chanyeol’s gasp isn’t loud but it’s deafening in the silent room and the corner of Jongin’s lips lift in a smirk.

“Oh? Is that something you’d like, hyung? Just emptying yourself out in me with all your employees a door away? Would you remember me every time you entered your office then?” Jongin’s hand starts at his throat, wrapping around the contoured column as if to choke himself, then sliding to the bow of his collarbone, gliding down his chest to the edge of his skinny jeans.

“Or maybe you’d have me kneeling at your feet, your cock at my throat.” Jongin closes his eyes and shudders and _fuck_ , Chanyeol almost does as well. “I’ve always been curious about your departments down there too. I’m sure it’s as impressive as everything else about you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know where Jongin is getting the courage to do and say all this. While he’s never been shy, Chanyeol never imagined sweet Jongin who blushes when Chanyeol so much as makes an innuendo doing this. He’s not sure where it’s going but he can’t lie and say that he minds it at all.

“Before I see for myself, I’m going to touch myself, hyung. I want you to see what I look like when I get off imagining it’s your touch.”

Desire sets in his bones and even if he could move, he’d stay rooted to the spot. He watches Jongin pull the zip down delicately and unbutton. He lifts his hips up and pushes the jeans to the apex of his toned thighs, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol’s the whole time.

“Sometimes I touch myself slow, like this.” he palms himself over his grey boxer briefs that already outline a lot for Chanyeol, “I ask myself: how would Chanyeol hyung touch me? Slowly, like this?” he continues palming himself, his eyes growing darker, then he reaches leisurely into his underwear and pulls out his stiff, half mast cock that’s glistening at the crown.

“Oops. A little excited.” Jongin giggles and Chanyeol, for the first time since he’s been tied, wants to move, wants Jongin in his grasp so much.

“I wonder how your hands would feel on me. A little rough, like they feel when I hold your hand. Sometimes that almost makes me come.” Jongin tells him casually and Chanyeol feels his sanity evaporate by the second, condensing in his pants and presenting an uncomfortable problem.

Jongin strokes himself like he has all the time in the world, starting from the base and thumbing his crown and Chanyeol wants to take him in his mouth and taste.

“And I can’t help but moan like this.” his lips drop in a pretty, plump halo and a barely there, wanton moan escapes him. “How else would Chanyeol hyung touch me? Fast too, I think. Like this.” he grips himself tighter and begins a frenzied, almost punishing pace, his hands slick with nothing but precum, “and —ah—sometimes I scream your name.” his head tips back but his hands don’t slow and Chanyeol watches in aroused fascination as Jongin arches slightly, alternating between biting his lips and letting out incessant gasped _ahs_.

“I think the neighbours think you’re fucking me when that happens.” he stops abruptly and opens his eyes, mirth dancing on his face.

Really, Chanyeol’s doing to die from whiplash.

Jongin hops off the table and Chanyeol’s heart slows detrimentally when he sits on Chanyeol’s lap. He’s too close and Chanyeol is frustratingly hard and he needs his hands free soon, if only to stop this madness.

“I can feel you,” Jongin says, adjusting himself right on top of Chanyeol’s groin, “which part made you hard, hyung?” he grips the flaps of Chanyeol’s suit jacket and grinds down once, twice, making Chanyeol force down his groan.

“Do you want to see me? All of me? It doesn’t matter. I want you to see.” he gets off Chanyeol as quickly as he’d settled on him.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol finds he is hoarse. He doesn’t know what he wants to say, tell Jongin to stop maybe. For his own sanity. Before it gets to a point they can’t return from. But it’s hard to remember all that when Jongin pushes the rest of his jeans down slowly, revealing the thighs and legs Chanyeol’s always wanted to grip as he does ungentlemanly things to Jongin.

“Do you desire me, hyung? I want you to.” he stands in his boxers with his thick cock peeking out, pressed to his lower abdomen by his waistband.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol tries again, even as his eyes wander the length of Jongin’s body, wanting to feel his skin under his hands and oblige Jongin’s imagination.

“Do you want me to stop? Can I continue?” he settles down on Chanyeol’s lap again and links his arms behind Chanyeol.

Chanyeol opens his mouth but his thoughts turn into mist as Jongin’s lips find their way to his neck, to the tender skin of his ear.

“Tell me. I’ll do whatever you want.” Jongin’s voice is rich with promise and Chanyeol’s imagination skips to so many scenarios and in none of them does Jongin stop.

“Hyung,” his voice is soft like he’s calling Chanyeol back from a trance and he might as well be. His hand wanders to Chanyeol’s tie, loosening it and taking it off only to loop it around his own neck. Then he starts unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt, still no haste in him.

Thirty minutes ago, had someone told Chanyeol that Jongin would be nearly fully naked on his lap, undressing him like he has a right to Chanyeol’s body and speaking so candidly filthy, Chanyeol would have called them a fool that had lingered too long in his fantasies. 

But it’s a jolting reality.

“Shit, I haven’t seen you shirtless in a while. You’ve been going to the gym again haven’t you?” Jongin runs an awed hand down his chest, tracing over the little ruggedness with something akin to hunger.

Chanyeol leans into Jongin’s exploring touch. He doesn’t want to reveal that the only type of physical activity that makes him forget everything, including unholy thoughts of the man in his lap, is working out. He closes his eyes as Jongin takes his time, humming appreciatively.

“I’m going to take your cock out now, hyung.” Jongin states and Chanyeol throbs like Jongin’s words have his body on strings.

Jongin pushes his legs apart and kneels between them and if this is a one time occurence, this single sight will have Chanyeol instantly come for the rest of his life. Jongin unzips him a little hurriedly, the way he tears into the wrapping paper of gifts Chanyeol gives him from time to time and Chanyeol loves this eagerness as much as the one Jongin shows for his gifts.

“Oh my god,” Jongin breathes, once he’s fitted Chanyeol’s member through the slot in his underwear, “oh my god,” he stares with hooded eyes and Chanyeol feels arousal like a cinching vice, “hyung, you’re so big and gorgeous.”

Chanyeol inhales sharply, hips jerking, as Jongin buries his face in his crotch and inhales deeply, nose pressed against the heavy scrotum.

“Fuck, Jongin,” Chanyeol gasps like someone’s taken a hammer to his guts, he feels breathless.

“I imagined you look amazing,” Jongin says, pressing a kiss to the outer curve of his member, making Chanyeol jerk again, “but hyung, this, fuck.” Jongin shakes his head like he doesn’t have the adequate words and Chanyeol wriggles his wrist in his binds, trying to see if it budges, because holy fuck, does Jongin know how to stroke a man’s ego.

There’s no warning as Jongin pushes his hard member into his mouth and Chanyeol is once again gasping for breath, cuffs clinking together, against the wood, hips snapping. He needs to grip something, he wants to tangle his hands in Jongin’s hair, make him go deeper or have some form of control but Jongin seems to be having a lot of fun, going fast with hollowed cheeks then stopping with only the tip in his mouth and gazing up at Chanyeol with curious desire.

“Fuck, hyung. You really look like you want to fuck me.” Chanyeol throbs hard and Jongin grins like he felt it. He lowers his mouth to Chanyeol’s cock again and doesn’t stop till precum has gathered in his mouth, down his throat where he takes Chanyeol as far as he can and Chanyeol is thrusting up hard, the verge of blinding climax when Jongin. Stops.

He looks down confused. Jongin’s eyes are glassy and his lips slick and even though he’s the one pleasuring, he looks dazed. And he’s _grinning_.

“Oh my fucking god.” Chanyeol laughs, even though there’s nothing funny about it and he really just wants to be uncuffed him so he can punish that smart mouth.

“Can’t let the fun be over so soon.” Jongin stands up and walks away and Chanyeol is even more perplexed. Is Jongin really going to leave him here, unsatisfied and tied, just like that? He wanders around the kitchen, as if being naked, having Chanyeol tied up with his leaking cock out, is a normal, usual occurrence. Chanyeol watches as he goes from cupboard to cupboard and hops back on the table.

“My throat is so dry. Even tied up, you really had your fun.” Jongin says conversationally as he uncorks a bottle of water and takes a long gulp. “Your gonna fuck up my mouth if you use me free.” Jongin eyes Chanyeol’s member and touches his own - that’s still begging for attention - almost involuntarily.

“Jongin, uncuff me.”

“No. The show isn’t over yet.”

He sits back on the table and opens his legs impossibly wide which reminds Chanyeol that Jongin once told him he took ballet his whole childhood and damn them both, he’s retained the flexibility.

Taking the other bottle he brought with him - clear lube - he squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers before smearing it at his entrance.

“I want to know what your fingers would feel like inside me. I’ve thought about it so many times too. There’s so much I’ve thought about us. Why did you always miss the signs, hyung?” Jongin sounds a little sad and Chanyeol is a cross of wanting to reach out for Jongin and knowing nothing but the desire everything Jongin is doing makes him feel.

“Signs?”

“Nevermind that now, look hyung. It looks tight, right?” he prods himself until his finger sinks inside, his expression sensual and open and waiting for Chanyeol’s reply.

“It looks tight, Jongin.” Chanyeol doesn’t ever remember sounding so husky. The way Jongin lights up at the praise makes something tug in his heart and through his arousal, his brain starts to turn with other questions.

“I can’t wait for you to feel me.”

It is nothing short of sinful how Jongin opens himself up, one finger at a time, with soft grunts and quick glances at Chanyeol to make sure he’s watching. When he confirms that he is, he sends Chanyeol warm, tender smiles like he really doesn’t have three fingers inside himself with legs wide open.

“Oh no, you’re not hard anymore.” Jongin pouts when he’s satisfied he’s prepped himself enough and comes to sit on Chanyeol’s lap again, lube in hand.

He gets to his knees again swiftly to suck Chanyeol to hardness, letting him off with an obscene sound once he’s got him leaking again. He lathers Chanyeol in lube and poises himself over him, hands bracing on his shoulders.

Then he descends slowly, taking in just the tip at first and making them both groan. Chanyeol thinks he’s going to stay like that forever before he begins sinking down again, all the way to the bottom till Chanyeol’s scrotum nestles between his ass.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol moans, he aches to grip Jongin’s hips, fuck up into him, do _anything,_ but all he can do is sit with quaking hips as Jongin adjusts around him and savours the position.

“Hyung yes, yes, say my name like that.” Jongin nuzzles his neck, his jaw, right by his mouth but not his lips and then he begins to move, a steady, measured pace but Chanyeol is losing his mind already.

“Hyung, hyung, Chanyeol hyung, oh my god,” Jongin’s hips move slowly and Chanyeol’s got mercury fire in his veins but it’s fine, he doesn’t want this to end, he’ll take slow completion.

His legs straighten with the tension coiling in his belly and he groans Jongin’s name as Jongin begins to constrict around him, both of them so close. He snaps his hips up, desperate for the last bit of pressure he needs. Then Jongin. Stops. And slips off him.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol doesn’t sound human, “there are better ways to kill me.”

“But ‘death by Kim Jongin’ has never been done before,” Jongin grins again and Chanyeol is so frustrated but he’s ready to kiss this cute tease from head to toe.

“You fell in my trap.” Jongin laughs and picks up the water bottle again, “don’t you know I’m a man eating incubus?”

“I’m kidding.” Jongin laughs again when Chanyeol looks at him like he might believe him, “but I can eat you if you’d like. Or you can eat me.” he winks over his shoulder at Chanyeol as he wanders to the cupboards again.

“Jongin, let free me, please.” Chanyeol can’t take any more teasing. He wants Jongin, he needs to— _he wants Jongin_.

“It sounds nice when you say ‘please’, hyung. But just a little more.”  he reaches for something on a top shelf, his whole back exposed to Chanyeol. It would be a lie to deny that Chanyeol has checked Jongin out and his naked form looks even more inviting than the snug for hugged by jeans. Chanyeol may heavily want to take Jongin up on his offer, kneel behind him and eat him out till he almost collapses backwards.

“See? _Everyone_ brought me some, like I’m some kind of easter egg maniac. But it’s a shame if I don’t make use of them, right?” Jongin saunters over and Chanyeol is too distracted by everything inviting and arousing Jongin’s naked figure is to look at what’s in his hand. Even when he hears the whisper of foil on the ground, he’s torn between the protruding bones of Jongin’s hips - that so desperately need his mouth - and his cock that Chanyeol wants to adore, and maybe give it the same torturous experience Jongin has given him.

It’s only when Jongin presses their lips together that Chanyeol’s attention snaps back up and oh. Jongin is pushing something into his mouth. 

Chocolate.

It’s a night full of surprises but he lets Jongin steal the piece from his mouth then return it to him only to lick it from him enthusiastically again. He’s never been too keen on so much sweetness but he’s just as fervent now, not really sure if it’s the chocolate or Jongin that he wants more of.

“Hyung, you finished it.” Jongin whines, the confectionary smeared at the corner of his mouth and his tongue darts out to try and lick it from himself.

Chanyeol has had enough.

“Jongin. Uncuff. Me.”

He thinks Jongin is going to torture him a little more but he disappears behind him, hearing the clicking of cuffs a few seconds later and his arms sag free. He rolls his wrists and shoulders in relief, feeling the ache of having his body twisted in the awkward position for that while but he doesn’t take long. He’s got more urgent needs.

When he turns around, it’s like Jongin is a different person, or rather, reverted to the Jongin Chanyeol knew him to be. His shoulders are the slightest bit slumped and he’s rubbing his neck, eyes downcast and embarrassment riddled in every inch of him.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol murmurs, stepping in front of him and tilting his chin up, “you’ve _really_ done what you want, haven’t you?” he pulls Jongin to him by his tie that’s still around the latter’s neck and leads him to the table, grabbing his hips and lifting him up onto it.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Why?” Chanyeol cups his cheeks because Jongin is still avoiding his gaze, “I’m not mad, baby.”

“Really?”

“Well, maybe you could’ve teased less…” Chanyeol smiles and the nervousness in Jongin fades. “But I loved your show. You’re a superstar.” Jongin beams and it’s not a discovery to Chanyeol how Jongin loves praise but he takes note to be much more generous with it, especially when Jongin makes himself so vulnerable to him like this.

“Gonna give you back everything you gave me. You ready?” he parts Jongin’s legs and takes the bottle to slick himself up. He grips Jongin’s parted thighs the way he’d thought of doing so many times and Jongin wraps his arms around his neck.

“Use me, hyung.”

“Not gonna use you.” Chanyeol revels in the hitch of Jongin’s breath as he pushes in all at once, “gonna love the fuck out of you.” Jongin makes a strangled sound between a laugh and a moan, keening into Chanyeol who presses him closer. 

He lulls Jongin into a false steady rhythm, enjoying the lazy moan that sounds from Jongin when their hips meet. Jongin’s gasped cry is enough to tell he isn’t ready when Chanyeol suddenly starts pounding, the table squeaking with each hard thrust. Jongin gasps and tries to slow him down with a kiss but he goes faster, making him take Chanyeol’s mercilessness that he deserves.

Jongin’s body lifts away from him in an arch as his climax almost washes over him but Chanyeol pulls out then, leaving Jongin clenching over nothing.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin looks pained and betrayed, squirming. Chanyeol almost feels bad but he chuckles and gives Jongin’s nose a peck. 

“Taste of your own medicine, baby. It’s sweet, right?” Jongin scowls and shoves at his chest, quite the ferocious kitten, but Chanyeol only picks him up with a grin and Jongin automatically wraps his limbs around Chanyeol.

“Is fucking you against a wall one of the things you imagined me doing?” Chanyeol says as he manoeuvres them around the table, to the wall where he holds Jongin against. Jongin closes his eyes and shivers with a deep breath, nails filling with Chanyeol’s skin. “Is that a yes? Talk to me, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol’s only being cruel, he knows Jongin’s reply by how wide his pupils are, how much he’s almost quivering in his hold.

“Hyung, _please_.”

“It sounds so much nicer when _you_ say ‘please’.” Chanyeol nips the collarbones that have been tempting him all night. “I’ll even write all your essays if you always say it like this.”

“Really?” Jongin perks up, like Chanyeol isn’t entering him slowly again.

“I mean, if you beg for me to fuck you? You can have whatever you want.”

“Hyung, fuck, that’s-” Jongin gives up trying to explain and takes to rolling his hips with Chanyeol’s, mind too hazed to think coherently now.

Jongin’s back hits the wall with the little space between and Chanyeol puts arm around the small of his back so it doesn’t hurt so much, not letting up his hard thrusts. Jongin claims his lips determinedly and when Chanyeol tries to pull again to tease, Jongin clenches so hard around him, almost making him come and all thoughts of pulling out and teasing are gone as Chanyeol fucks him in earnest.

He comes inside Jongin because Jongin still won’t let him go, spurting deep and Jongin’s suctioning walls milking him. Jongin comes all over his chest and he fits a hand between them to stroke himself and make himself come harder. Finally he unclenches and lets Chanyeol slip out but Chanyeol is not prepared for how his come dripping out from Jongin, down the back of Jongin’s thighs, down the wall and onto the floor, makes him want to go another round again. 

Jongin rests his head in his crook, fucked out and sated and Chanyeol decides there’s more than enough time to marathon with Jongin and perhaps that time isn’t now. He’s walking them to the bathroom to run a bath for them both when Jongin whispers sleepily but mischievously in his ear.

“By the way hyung, you couldn’t have won anyway. I only hid one egg.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> help, i've fallen into this chankai pit and i can't seem to get back up. will ctrl delete myself. byee! 
> 
> (you can yell at me on [ twitter :3)](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril)


End file.
